wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Alit'sor Vo, Teen Psion
Alit’sor Vo, Teen Psion, age 16 (Alex Lawson) When you were thirteen, you were given a mask that was a little different from any other. It was secreted to you by your grandfather, Anda’sor Vau, who told you to keep it and care for it. He gave you careful instructions on what to do when you came of age, and were to make your own mask—a ritual, to recreate this same mask in a new incarnation. At the time, you didn’t think much of it. Gray Anda, as you called him, had always been a bit crazy. He was a master warrior, and had been, in his youth, before the Emperor, a powerful psionic, one of those rare people born with instinctive magic. Right after he gave you the mask, though, he passed away—not a particularly surprise, though, as he was quite ancient. You realized the significance of the mask a year or two later. You were in a fight with a child from another local family, and he insulted your grandfather. He called him a stupid old man. You lashed out in rage, and, without physically touching the other boy, knocked him over. The mask, you realized, had been Gray Anda’s, when he was your age, and he had somehow managed to preserve some his psionic potential in it. Now, as long as you wore it, you could tap into that power. You’ve been honing it ever since. It’s not a lot of power—the most you can do is knock someone over, or maybe knock a weapon out of their hands, and even that would be pretty exhausting. Exerting your will over physical matter is very mentally taxing, even with your years of practice. You’ve come to idolize Loren Turnbull, one of the greatest psions who ever lived. You’ve tracked down scrolls he wrote, and even got ahold of what purports to be a copy of one of his journals. By following his advice and his writings, your psionic abilities increased to your current level. Loren himself died a while ago, but his son Bram (Caleb Gleason) is now one of the Stormbringers, and apparently surpasses even his father. Your dearest and most secret dream would be for Bram to take you on as his apprentice, and teach you the ways of a true psion. Of course, this would mean abandoning your family. Your parents are wonderful, but to be honest you wouldn’t miss them too much. You would miss Ema’nan To (Lily Rosenthal), though. Since the ship made landfall five months, the two have been thoroughly romantically entangled. You don’t care about much (you’re the kind of guy to punch first and ask questions later, and generally have no qualms lying, cheating, fighting, and bullying your way out of trouble), but you care about Ema. You definitely have feelings for her, though you’re still sorting them out. There are some problems, of course, which is to be expected from a relationship with only two people. You kind of wish you could get Elis (Iris Colan), Ema’s best friend, in on it, and make a proper triad, but you get the sense Elis doesn’t like you. You don’t have a particularly high opinion of her, though, so you’re not that surprised. You’ve never been particularly nice to you, and vice versa. The two of you are still civil, though, on account of living together and her being your girlfriend’s best friend. You haven’t shown anyone else your powers yet, and you don’t use them very often. It is exceedingly tiring, and… you’ve noticed, occasionally, that every time you use your powers, you feel… just a little bit less like yourself. You’re not entirely sure why, but it’s a very uncomfortable feeling. ((A fragment of Gray Anda’s soul is possessing you, bit by bit, though you are completely unaware of this, in character. If you overuse your powers drastically, he will completely take you over, gleefully clinging to life, not ready to die yet, despite having physically died years ago.)) Category:Characters Category:Factory Town